


touch me

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaeden and jack hang out and things ensue.
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Jaeden Martell | Jaeden Lieberher
Kudos: 15





	touch me

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just smut with jack and jaeden, so if you don't like it, click off.

when jack had asked jaeden to hang out, he didn’t know if it was such a good idea to accept the invitation.

for one reason, jaeden was really confused as to his feelings towards the younger boy. sometimes, he sees jack as a friend and just loves to spend time with a good friend, like jack.

but then other times.. 

_jaeden would love very much to fuck the younger of the two into a mattress as jack moans his name._

but jaeden accepts anyway. 

when jaeden got there, he was greeted with a hug by jack and then being led upstairs to jack’s room. jaeden had been there several times; but that was back when they were filming the first chapter of IT, and when he was fully convinced that he was a complete heterosexual.

and now, being in a room that smells purely of jack..

_the desire to fuck jack grew stronger._

but jaeden proceeded to calmly sit on jack’s bed as the other boy closed the door. and then when jack sat next to him and felt the other boy’s thigh brush against his own, he could feel his dick twitch slightly. jaeden turned his head to look over at jack, who was on his phone.

“hey jack?”

jack looked up from his phone to look back at jaeden.

“yeah?”

_i want to fuck you so hard right now._

“d-do you have something that i could eat?” jaeden responded quietly, his face turning red as his thoughts had almost slipped past his lips.

jack smiled fondly as a reaction to jaeden’s question. “of course. did you have anything in mind?” jack asked sweetly, looking into jaeden’s beautiful eyes.

jaeden couldn’t pull his eyes away, so he shook his head.

“a-anything..” jaeden lied. the only thing he really wanted in his mouth was jack’s dick.

jack raised an eyebrow as his face turned red.

“m-my dick?” jack squeaked quietly, repeating the words he heard jaeden say.

and then jaeden’s face burned up. it hit him that he had accidentally said what he was thinking.

“uh… y-yeah,” jaeden whispered, his hand moving over to rest on jack’s thigh.

jack let out a soft noise of surprise as he looked down at jaeden’s hand. “ja-jaeden,” jack said, his voice pitching a little higher as he wasn’t used to being touched on his thigh. but his legs trembled and his dick twitched the more jaeden’s hand moved closer to his cock. jack whimpered in submission as he leaned into the touch, his thighs instinctively clenching together as jaeden’s hand was placed over his crotch.

“jack.. relax..” jaeden whispered, leaning closer so his words were easier for jack to hear. hesitantly, jack obeyed jaeden, spreading his legs a little more for jaeden.

“i-i didn’t think.. i’d have y-your hand..there.. today..” jack said in between his groans of pleasure, his dick hardening rapidly as jaeden’s hand moved up and down. jaeden smirked at jack’s noises and words, his hand moving away and moving towards jack’s ass to grope him, which sent a shiver up the smaller boy’s back.

“jae..” jack whined quietly as jaeden put both hands on jack’s hips to pull him onto his lap.

“jack.. baby.. i want you to strip for me,” jaeden said, his hands rubbing the boy’s hips as jack nodded.

jack wiggled his way off of jaeden’s lap and stood in front of the boy on the bed. and then jack took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest and stomach to jaeden. then the pants. jaeden’s eyes immediately moved around to admire jack’s thighs and the curve of his ass in his underwear. and jack noticed it. but he wasn’t gonna say anything because he liked it. the attention that jaeden was giving him. he loved it. and when jack began to slip his tight, white briefs off, just a tiny bit, jaeden immediately got up and pressed his hands over jack’s, his clothed erection placed against jack’s ass.

“hands up..” jaeden said, and jack obeyed immediately, raising his hands and arms up as jaeden’s fingers slipped past the waistband of jack’s briefs and held a tight grip.

“are you ready for me to see all of you, baby boy?” jaeden asked, wanting to make sure jack didn’t feel pressured into doing such a thing. jack nodded, turning his head to meet jaeden’s eyes.

“please..” jack whispered, pressing his ass even further against jaeden’s groin, liking the feeling of the older boy’s erection pressed against him. jaeden bit his lip as he pulled down jack’s briefs, eliciting a small moan from the smaller boy as his lower regions were exposed to the air. jack leaned closer to jaeden for comfort, letting out quiet whines and soft words such as “jaeden” and “please.” jaeden could tell that jack was completely submitting to him.

and it had him rock hard in his sweatpants.

jack could feel jaeden’s erection, biting his lip at the unusual sensation of having someone’s cock wedged between his ass.

jaeden leaned in, pressing his nose gently in jack’s now blonde curls as he took hold of jack’s dick.

“want me to jerk you off?” jaeden asked, whispering into jack’s ear as he placed a couple soft kisses on his neck afterwards.

jack smiled at each kiss as he nodded, which resulted in jaeden stroking his length slowly, making jack moan quietly.

jaeden huskily groaned against jack’s skin, before taking his hand back and turning jack a hundred eighty degrees to face him.

“take my shirt off,” jaeden ordered, which jack simply nodded to, his hands grabbing onto the fabric of jae’s shirt.

jack then pulled up jaeden’s shirt, revealing the boy’s stomach. jack bit his lip as he stopped briefly before pulling off the rest of the shirt off of jaeden’s body.

“now my pants, baby.”

jack’s hands immediately took hold of the waistband of jaeden’s sweatpants. he looked at jaeden’s eyes for a second before looking down as his hands pulled down the pants.

and jack’s eyes could not move away from the outline of jaeden’s erection, along with the small wet stain where the tip was.

jack licked his lips in arousal, getting on his knees.

jaeden clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“sit on the bed.”

jack raised an eyebrow at jaeden as he hesitantly got up from his knees and did as he was told, legs spread ever so slightly as he sat on the bed.

“why?” jack asked, looking at jaeden as the taller boy approached him. jaeden’s hands went to jack’s thighs as he stared into the other boy’s eyes.

“spread your legs, handsome.”

jack obliged, spreading his legs a little further. jaeden got on his knees, his body in between jack’s legs. jack blushed at the sight before him. his dick may have twitched a little too. jaeden leaned in a little closer, only to lick a stripe on the underside of jack’s cock. jack let out a shaky moan at the strange sensation of a tongue on his dick. it was pretty evident, by the way jack’s thighs were trembling, that jaeden’s tongue was turning him on immensely.

jaeden put his hands over the boy’s thighs as he trailed his tongue up to the tip, getting a salty taste from the pre-cum that jack was leaking. jack’s entire body shivered in pleasurable stimulation when he felt jaeden’s tongue on the head of his cock, letting out another moan of pleasure. jaeden then took the tip of jack’s cock into his mouth, using his tongue to lick around it.

jack’s house was completely filled with the sound of jack’s moans. the poor boy couldn’t stop; the pleasure was just amazing.

jaeden pushed his head further down jack’s dick, eliciting a quiet gasp from the younger boy’s throat.

and another one as the tip of jack’s cock hit the back of jaeden’s throat.

“f-fuck.. jae-jaeden..” jack managed to make out before releasing another loud moan.

jaeden hummed around jack’s dick in response, pulling his head back in order to swirl his tongue around the tip. jack’s toes curled in reaction to the feeling of having a tongue on his cock. jaeden smirked to himself, simply at the fact that he was able to make jack look and feel like this.

jack’s thighs trembled in pleasure, the tip of his dick starting to produce a small amount of pre-cum. jaeden took this as a sign to stop, pulling his mouth completely away from jack’s cock. jack whined in frustration, but was soon excited again when jaeden flipped him around.

jaeden put his middle and index fingers together, and placed them on jack’s bottom lip.

“suck,” jaeden demanded, and jack obeyed, immediately taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on it as if his life depended on it.

“good boy,” jaeden praised in a loving tone, watching in amusement as jack slurped on his fingers.

jack hummed softly in response to the praise, pulling off after he felt as if he had slicked jaeden’s fingers enough. jaeden pulled his fingers out of a jack’s mouth with a gentle pop, guiding his hand until his saliva-lubed digits were pressed against jack’s rim. 

jack shivered at the feeling of fingers against his virgin entrance, turning his head so he was able to look at jaeden behind him. jaeden gently pushed his fingers into jack, his free hand spreading apart jack’s ass so the penetration would be easier to bare.

jack hissed quietly in discomfort, but gripped the bedsheets under him, too aroused to stop.

jaeden heard the hiss and slowed down, hoping it would be less painful.

jack’s thighs shook, but he proceeded to push his ass back against the fingers, wanting to feel them deeper inside. jaeden took this as a sign to continue his actions, pulling his fingers back a bit, only to thrust them back inside of jack’s hole. jack let out a shaky moan at the sudden movement, his ass clenching around the fingers inside of him. jaeden let out a quiet chuckle at the tightening, waiting for jack’s hole to loosen so he could move again.

eventually, when jack’s hole did relax around the fingers inside, jaeden pulled his fingers back.

and of course, pushed them back inside.

this time, jack was expecting it, letting out a moan of encouragement, wanting jaeden to continue what he was doing. jaeden bit his lip at the arousing sound that jack made, unable to resist any longer.

“fuck.. jack.. let me fuck you.”

jack nodded desperately, spreading his legs a little more so that he was ready for when jaeden was on top of him.

“please.. fuck me, jaeden,” jack whispered in a breathless manner.

“i-i need your cock.. so.. b-bad,” jack pleaded whinily, his hole throbbing around nothing, wanting something (more specifically, jaeden’s dick) to fill up the emptiness inside.

jaeden didn’t need to be told again, immediately positioning himself so he was on top of jack, the head of his cock already pressing against jack’s hole as jack’s legs wrapped around his waist. jack whined at the odd sensation of a dick so close to his most intimate area. he could even feel jaeden’s pre-cum slowly run down the rim of his hole.

“are you ready?” jaeden asked, making sure jack was absolutely sure he wanted to give up his virginity to him. they were both virgins, but jaeden was more than enthusiastic to give his virginity to the sweet boy under him.

jack nodded reassuringly, giving jaeden a small smile as he wiggled his hips, wanting some friction between the hole and the cock.

“y-yeah, jae.. j-just go easy on me..” jack whispered, his face heating up and becoming a shade of pink as he was (mostly) embarrassed with himself for the way he was talking to the boy on top of him, ready to slam his dick into jack’s ass.

jaeden nodded understandingly as he returned the smile that jack gave him.

“i’m gonna go in now..” jaeden whispered, slowly starting to push the tip of his cock inside of jack.

jack let out a small wince of pain, but made no movement to stop jaeden.

“h-hurts..” jack whispered, just wanting jaeden to know how he was feeling.

“it’ll feel better soon, baby,” jaeden reassured, his hands gripping jack’s hips as he continued to work more of his length inside of jack.

after a while of having jaeden’s dick inside of him, jack got accustomed to the feeling, letting out a small groan when jaeden bottomed out inside of him.

“you feel so tight, jack..” jaeden whispered into jack’s ear, panting faintly against his skin.

jack grunted in response, his eyes shut tightly as he had jaeden’s entire dick inside him.

“n-no shit..” jack responded cheekily, arching his back so more of his body was pressed against jaeden. jaeden smirked at jack’s feisty response, waiting a minute or two before he began pulling his hips back.

jack let out a whine as jaeden’s length was starting to retreat, tightening his legs’ hold around jaeden’s waist, wanting to pull him back inside.

“so needy, huh?” jaeden teased as he slammed his hips forward, digging his nails into the skin of jack’s hips. jack let out a loud moan at the sudden slam, his arms immediately wrapping around jaeden’s neck.

“f-fuck..” jack squeaked, throwing his head back against the mattress, exposing his neck to jaeden.

jaeden immediately pressed his lips against jack’s neck, kissing gently and sucking softly on it. jack groaned, his hand entangling itself in jaeden’s hair and pushed his head down further, clearly encouraging him to continue. jaeden grunted in jack’s ear, the noises coming from jaeden only turned jack on even more, and vice versa.

“feels amazing, baby..” jaeden praised, giving jack a small kiss on the cheek. the bed squeaked the more frequent jaeden’s thrusts became, and the strength that jaeden used in order to fuck jack.

“fuck!” jack moaned out, pulling on jaeden’s hair harshly at one particular thrust. jaeden moaned at the hair tug, continuing to move inside of the smaller boy.

“d-daddy- jaeden..! gonna-“ jack was abruptly stopped by a loud moan coming out from his mouth, suddenly cumming all over his stomach and on jaeden’s.

jaeden stilled when he felt jack’s cum hit his skin, shooting a string of cum himself with a soft groan of pleasure. jaeden pulled his hips back, his cock retreating from jack’s ass, and then he collapsed next to jack, panting to catch his breath.

“w-well.. that was something..” jack said breathlessly, also panting.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a good ending, so let's leave it at that


End file.
